Spartan 119
by killerman83ca
Summary: So please understand that I haven't done a Halo story before so please be nice. I might change the Rating later if nessary.
1. The Landings

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. Halo belongs to Bungie but I do own the Spartan 119 David, and everyone else in the story. If I am breaking any laws let me know.

Cast (New Faces): The Major Players

Spartan 119: He is the Last Spartan on Earth. All the others like him have gone to other planets or fighting on a ship.

Alice: Spartans' 119 AI. She knows what is he is thinking better then anyone. She also the only AI he opens up to and the only friend he has left

Admiral Patterson: He is Spartans' 119 only a person who can tell what he wants to do without asking him but sometimes he wants to hide from the Spartan when he is upset.

Dr. Hollow: The one who wants him to be the best he can be because she was the only family he has left.

Chapter 1 The Landings

September 16th 2569 Military Calendar

Sol system: Earth

1300 hours

David was coming back from his training on Earth when a Warthog pulled alone a side of him and a Private said, "Sir. You need to come back to base the Covenant have come out of slip-space. You need to report in and then you will get weapons."

David was a Spartan that was deadlier with any weapon he can get his hand on. David knew something like this was going to happen. The Covenant was closing in on him and his friends. He got into the passenger seat and the Private looked at the Spartan next to him. The Private hadn't seen a Spartan up close before or talked to one. Then David looked at the Private and said, "When did they come out of slip-space."

The Private turned the wheel of the Warthog to get them on the trail leading back to base. The Private said, "One hour ago. They are waiting for something. All the ships are getting ready. But something isn't right. They would attack right away."

David checks it out the plan with his AI Alice. It was a personal AI. She said, "What he say's is true David. The Covenant is waiting for something to happen."

David shook his head and said, "This is going to be fun."

The Private looked at him and said, "What was that Sir."

David looked at the Pvt. and said, "Nothing talking out loud."

The Pvt. nodded his head and said, "Ok. I am going to drop you at the main compound. Where you are going to meet the Admiral on what, you are going to do."

David let out a sigh which Alice picked up and said, "David. I know but you are a soldier. And we are in a war."

In a whisper so Alice and he can hear it said, "Alice. You know you are a big pain in the butt. I mean that in a good way."

Alice giggled and said, "Back at you."

The Pvt. reached the compound and on the steps was the Admiral. David shook his head and said, "I hate this."

The only time the Admiral comes to meet David was something was wrong. David got out of the warthog and said, "Thanks."

The Pvt. nodded his head and Alice said, "You are going to have a fun meeting with him."

The Pvt. drove off and David walked up to the Admiral then removed his helmet. David felt the wind up against his face and said, "Now that was better."

The Admiral said, "There isn't anytime. There is so much to cover."

David spit into the ground because he had a bad taste in his mouth. Once the taste was out of his mouth, he put his helmet back on and followed the Admiral. Alice said, "Admiral. What is going on?" She used the speakers on David armor.

The Admiral said, "The Covenant had entered Sol system. And it is our job to make sure they don't reach your target."

David shook his head and said, "BS."

Then someone said, "You know that isn't the language I like you using."

David and the Admiral both turned around and saw it was Dr. Hallow. David smiled and said, "Sorry Mom. But it is hard for me not to say it."

And the Admiral nodded his head to her Dr. Hallow walked up to him and said, "It is all right. I am going to run some test during the meeting."

Alice showed up the Dr. pad and said, "You can. I have removed the safety's I have put in."

David said, "Where are we going."

The Admiral looked at him and said, "You are going to defend one of the MAC Gun reactor's in Europe."

David stopped and said, "You know Admiral. This is getting more and more uglier then I like."

Alice used the speaker in the helmet and said, "At least you are on the ground."

David sighed and started walking again. Then Dr. Hallow checks him over and saw that his heart was racing and he was upset big time. Alice smiled and said, "You know. I am getting upset about the mission. You want us to baby sit a reactor."

The Admiral shook his head and said, "You are not going alone you will have about three battalion's of marines there and you will be in command of them."

Alice moved back into the suit and said, "BS." Hallow smiled and David shook his head. They walked for a few more minutes until they came to a large room.

David looked around and saw that there were people here also. The Doctor patted his shoulder telling him he was ready. He moved his hand to let her know he understood. Alice accessed the main computer and looked at the plan. David moved to a corner of the room and stood there while everyone talked. Alice came back and said, "You are going to be having company when you get there David. The Covenant has lunched their attack. There is a big ship up there."

David looked toward the roof and said, "Alice. I want you to keep updating on the battle up there."

Alice showed up on a small screen in his helmet and said, "I am already doing that. I wanted to be ready."

David could see that Alice was on the ball. The Admiral waved David over and he walked up to the Admiral. He said, "What is up Sir." When a Pelican pilot looked at him and said, "You are the package I am taking. I am Flight Captain Erin. Or my call sign is Eagle."

David looked over the person and said, "You know I have met you once before." David removed his helmet and said, "I was about six years old when you dropped my and my friends in the Forest of Brazil."

Erin looked at him and said, "Now you talk about it you were the one who told the Sergeant to 'Eat Leather' right?"

David nodded his head and said, "You have it right."

Erin smiled and said, "I will get you there and ship in supplies for you and your men." David smiled again.

The Admiral said, "Ok. You have to get going after the meeting."

David put his helmet back on when Alice said, "We have some bad news."

David said, "What."

Alice took two minutes to collect the data better and said, "The Covenant has lunched drop ships."

He looked at Erin and Admiral then said, "Look's like we are leaving right now."

Erin and the Admiral looked at him and the Admiral said, "What is wrong."

David said, "Alice. Patch it over to the Admiral's pad. And Erin's also."

Alice then went to her task then sent the files over to them. The Admiral looked it over and said, "You are going right now."

Erin smiled and said, "About time." Then he was gone.

David looked at the Admiral and said, "You know Sir. You are a good soldier. If I don't see you again, it has been a real honor to work with you."

David turned around and walked out of the meeting room. He stopped at the armory to grab some weapons. Alice used the speakers in his helmet and said, "Did I hear some pride behind that."

He shook his head and said, "What are we going to face once we get there."

Alice was quiet of about five minutes and then said, "By the sounds of it Grunts, Jackals, Elites, and two new covenant types but there is no data on them."

David sighed and grabbed a Battle Rifle which would work for medium to long range. But he would need something very close. He walked over to a table and saw that there were Pistol's, SGM (Sub Machine Gun), and Shotgun's. He picked up the Shotgun and grabbed a whole lot of ammo for the Battle Rifle and the Shotgun. Then he grabbed about 10 Frag Grenades. Then he was ready.

Alice said, "You know. I want to make it out alive."

David giggled and said, "Don't worry. You know the back up plan don't you."

They had a back up plan if David should get killed Alice would set the power supply to overload then prayed. He walked outside to see the Pelican lifted off and that is when the same Pvt. that picked him up and brought him here was waiting for him. He smiled and said, "You are my ride."

The Pvt. nodded his head and said, "Yup. I thought you might need a ride. And let's say I am going to be there with you."

David rolled his eyes and said, "Good." But inside David was swearing up a storm. He hoped into the Warthog and the Pvt. drove to where the Pelican was waiting for him. David didn't say anything until he reached the Pelican and said, "Ok. I want everyone aboard the Pelican in 30 seconds."

Alice giggled and said, "You know you are going to have some fun."

He smiled and said, "You are going to have some new data on the new covenant type."

He got into the Pelican himself and the Hog was attached to the underside the Pelican's tail then it lifted off. David stood on the edge of ramp looking out at the scenery. Alice updated all the data about the Covenant. When someone said, "You know me I am going to have some fun. Every one of them I kill I am going to keep a score."

David shook his head and said, "Alice. Play David 3 please." Alice started to play the music thought out the speakers on the Pelican. David smiled and said, "Now that is better."

Everyone in the Pelican looked at David and someone said, "You know sir. This is good music."

David didn't hear him so Alice said, "Sorry about that Marine. When the music is playing, he goes into a trance which means he is getting ready."

Three hours later Eagle said, "Ok. We are reaching the location."

David smiled and turned around to look at the men. All of them checked their gear and David said, "Listen up. We are going to be holding a MAC Gun's reactor so that means we fight and we fight. This means we will have to face the ugly bastards here on your turf. Lock and load your weapons and get ready to meet the ugly bastards."

David sat down to check his gear also. He put a clip into the Battle Rifle and then pumped some shells into the Shotgun.

Alice said, "The Covenant has landed some troops about six clicks away."

David smiled because he was going to get some pay back on the Covenant's asses. Erin circled twice then landed. David jumped off of the drop ship and walked a few yards away. He looked around and smiled because he always wanted to visit Europe.

When someone came running over and said, "Staff Sergeant Andrews. Leader of the Lions."

David looked at him and removed his helmet and said, "What is the news."

Andrews took a step back and saw that David was no more then 18 years of age. Then said, "We have set up fire pits every two meters. Rockets launchers are in the second row and the Warthogs are in standby to support the front."

David spit into the ground and said, "Good. I am in command now. That mean you are my second. I am going to say this once. If I get killed, my AI will destroy my body along with the Covenant around me is that understood." He nodded his head and pasted the word alone. David walked over to where the command center was located. He walked in and had a look. Everyone saluted him and he nodded his head.

He walked over to a screen and Alice showed up. She smiled and said, "I have some new data about the two new types. Hold for a moment."

David put his helmet back on and said, "Alice. Trouble."

She sighed. Which meant something was wrong. David gave her the personality of a human. Sometimes he thinks she is more human then AI. She used his helmet speaker and said, "The Covenant are on the move. They are coming here with about two dozen ghosts and about seven thousand Grunts, three hundred Jackals, one hundred Elites and the others are staying back for some reason."

David ran out of the command bunker and got into position. Andrews jumped in the hole with him and said, "We have mined the area in front of us."

David nodded his head and said, "Ok. I want you to move the men to their positions and wait for my order to fire. Alice. Get Eagle behind some cover because I don't want them hitting the drop ship. Get a grid the battle fields."

Alice went to her tasks and the ones he didn't say. David moved his Battle Rifle up and got ready. Andrews came back and said, "Snipers will target the Elites."

David zoomed on the Covenant coming at him. When they stopped for some reason. Then a Ghost went out into the field and it was blown up. David moved out of his hole and fired a shot at a Grunt. The Grunt fell down when the others around him screamed. They started to run but the Elites stopped them. David looked at Andrews and said, "Hold here until you are over run then fall back."

David was gone before Andrews could give him his answer. Alice said, "What are you planning David."

David runs back inside the command post and found a Sniper Rifle. Alice said, "Shooting the bad guys are we."

David ran to a building and then went to the roof to target the enemy better. There was something about the movement of the Covenant they would come running toward the enemy. Unless they were waiting for back up. David reached the top of the building and settled in for some shots.

When a Pvt. said, "Spotter sir."

David nodded his head and said, "Now I want you to scan the enemy for anything that might look different. A different colored Elite." David went into his sniper trance. Alice would mark the target for him when there was one.

Two minutes later Alice focused on an Elite in the back row. He was wearing gold Armor. David smiled and said, "Andrews. When I fire shoot at the Jackals. Tell the snipers Elites. Warthog's Air cover."

Andrews clicked his com. Once as he understood. David was a god to the Elite that was about to meet its maker. Alice shut down the speakers for a moment and said, "David. God will lead us to victory over the enemy."

When she reached the end of the sentence he fired the shot and nailed the Elite right in the throat. The rest of the unit open fire on the enemy. David fired again and this time nailed a red one. The Grunts were going all over the place. David fired again until there were no more targets out there. Which took him thirty minutes to do? Alice updated him on the progress of the battle upstairs.

Andrews walked up to him and said, "We didn't have any wounded. But something about this isn't right. They would come attacking us without stopping."

David removed his helmet and rubbed his hair. He was trained to kill without stopping or until there wasn't a enemy left standing. Alice said, "David. We have incoming."

David put his helmet back on and saw that there was Banshees coming at them. David said, "Company."

The Warthogs fired on the Banshees then the Rocket Launchers fired at the Banshees.

David then said, "Alice. Dragon 3."

Alice and David had being together for a long time and they create some special programs to have some fun with the enemy.

Andrews looked at him and said, "What do you have planned."

David looked at him and said, "They are going to clear the mine field. Then they are going to come and get us. Put I have something planned. I want you to fall back when they clear the mine field."

Andrews nodded his head and went to pass the word. David walked to the Pelican and said, "Eagle."

Erin was listening to some music when David jumped into the back of the Pelican which when a Spartan jumps they can land softly. But David wanted to wake up Erin the fun way. Erin sat up and said, "What is up. I was about to dose off."

David removed his helmet and said, "I want you to get back to base and tell the Admiral we are going to have some big company every soon." Then there was a explosion adding to the period to his sentence.

Erin smiled and said, "Ok."

David looked at him and said, "I want bomber's to hit the forest because there is something in there. We will cover you."

David put his helmet back on and walked outside. Eagle fired up the engines and lifted off. All the banshees were destroyed. David ordered everyone to fall back. He walked to the middle of the field and got ready when something rolled out of the forest. Alice said, "Wraiths."

David hoped that Eagle can get back to base in time. He opened a com to Andrews and said, "When I am out of the road fire everything at the Covenant but Rockets. They are going to bring in Banshees on the next round."

The David activated Dragon 3 and was gone from everyone's sight. His armor was like the Master Chief's but with some new up-grades. His shield is on when he was in close range. He wasn't as white as the Master Chief was in Halo: The Flood. Dr. Hallow warned David to take it easy with the new programs. He trained against Warthogs, a Scorpion Tank and for some kicks they thrown in a Pelican. David would remove his armor when he wasn't in combat. Alice was always watching him. When he was running towards the armor she was ready with the robots to help him with his armor. David run thought the mine field without leaving a footprint in the earth. Once he got close he attacked the Covenant with sword out of the hand armor and he started to kill all of them one by one. Then Alice said, "You know David. We have some bombers coming in about 3 minutes."

David smiled and then started to move back to the unit. As soon as he left the battle field where he was fighting the Covenant.

Three Wraith tanks came out of the forest and fired at him and then the rest of the Covenant fried at him also. He moved from side to side to evade the shots. And once he crossed the mine field the bombers came in and bombed the forest. When he got hit in the back which sent him flying though the air. Andrews hopped into a warthog and two others hopped him with him to get David out of there. Alice said, "David. Talk to me." David moaned with meant he was still alive.

Author Note: I don't know if I like this story or not. I would like your opinion on this story before I work on it some more. If you have any ideas for the story please let me know.


	2. The New Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. Halo belongs to Bungie but I do own the Spartan 119 David, and everyone else in the story. If I am breaking any laws let me know.

Cast (New Faces): The Major Players

Spartan 119: He is the Last Spartan on Earth. All the others like him have gone to other planets or fighting on a ship.

Alice: Spartans' 119 AI. She knows what is he is thinking better then anyone. She also the only AI he opens up to and the only friend he has left

Admiral Patterson: He is Spartans' 119 only a person who can tell what he wants to do without asking him but sometimes he wants to hide from the Spartan when he is upset.

Dr. Hollow: The one who wants him to be the best he can be because she was the only family he has left.

Chapter 2 The New Surprises

September 16th 2569 Military Calendar

Sol system: Earth

1700 hours

What happen in the last chapter? Three Wraiths' tanks came out of the forest and fired at him and then the rest of the Covenant fried at him also. He moved from side to side to evade the shot's. And once he crossed the mine field the bombers came in and bombed the forest. When he got hit in the back which sent him flying though the air. Andrews hopped into a warthog and two others hopped him with him to get David out of there. Alice said, "David. Talk to me." David moaned with meant he was still alive.

And now to the story:

Andrews picked up David when they got close. The gunner fired the gun to give them covering fire. When another hog showed up and said, "Put him in the back."

They put in the back of the hog when Alice said, "He is unconscious. But he is alive."

The bombers dropped some more bombs on their next run. They got him back to back when someone said, "Ok. Let me have a look."

David woke up and said, "Next time. Plasma shot to the foot."

Andrews removed his helmet and said, "Ok. But you were lucky that it didn't hurt you more."

David looked at him and said, "Alice activated the shield before I took the hit. The landing knocked me out. What happen?"

Andrews looked at him and said, "The Covenant sent Wraiths to fire on us. You were on the way thought the mine field when you got shot."

Alice popped up on a panel and said, "You have more guts then brains."

David turned his head to look at her and said, "Oh. Bite me for once."

Alice smiled and said, "You know I will bite you when I get a chance."

A Medic looked him over and said, "You have some burns on your lower back from the plasma."

He looked at him and said, "Doc. Can I fight if I need to?"

The Doc looked at him and said, "I don't know."

Alice said, "David. You need some more rest then you know. You have being pushing yourself for the last few days now."

David rolled his eyes and said, "Alice. Shut up?"

She smiled at him and said, "Bite me."

David smiled at her and said, "Come here and I will."

Andrews said, "You two act like this to each other?"

Alice smiled and said, "We are showing each other we care. In addition the tensing here is high."

David rolled back over and said, "I know. I need to get this armor off for me to heal." When the whole building shook. David got up and said, "Trouble."

Alice said, "Covenant have lunched another attack at us this time Banshee's."

David grabbed his helmet and said, "Get the Rocket's on the Banshee's they everyone else to get ready round two will start very soon. I want some heavy guns here. I want three tanks because I have a plan."

Alice said, "On the way. But they are about 30 minutes out."

David sighed and said, "What type of heavy weapons we have here besides the Warthog's and the Rocket launchers."

Andrews sighed and said, "That is it. We didn't have any other heavy weapons."

The Doctor looked at David and said, "You are not fully healed you need at least three days."

David put his helmet on and said, "I am going out there and stop them from talking over this place. Alice. Tell everyone to hold their positions. Unless they get over run. Andrews. I want you to get all the wounded out of here. I will be the last line of defense of this place. I will kill them with my own two hands if I have too."

David started to walk when someone said, "Company. They have two new types with them."

David looked at Alice and said, "You have your information about them. You get to see how they act with the other ugly bastard's out there."

Alice moved into his helmet and said, "I can't let you have all the fun out there."

As they walk to the main gate where the battle is going on. David smiled and said, "You know Alice I want you to back yourself up to be on the save side."

She started to laugh and said, "Bite me."

He smiled at her and said, "I know but let us get this fight over because I need some vacation time."

She started to laugh and said, "We both need a vacation." They grabbed some weapons because they didn't know how long they were going to be holing out for. When a Pelican came over and landed behind the base. That is when a couple of Banshee's came into view. David grabbed a Rocket launcher and locked onto the first one and fired. Then he switched to the other one and fired.

Once they were both down, he reloaded the Rocket Launcher and said, "Tell the damn pilot to radio in before coming in."

Alice said, "It is the Admiral. You stupid." David moved out to check the surrounds when a Wraith fired at him. So he locked onto the target and fired a couple of rocket to it and reloaded for the second time.

David didn't move from his post because he didn't want the ugly bastard's to get in. When a couple of Marines came over and said, "The Admiral wants to see you right away."

David looked at them and said, "Ok. You two cover this place until I get back."

They nodded their heads and took his position. David put the Rocket Launcher against the wall and grabbed an Assault Rifle and a Pistol. He didn't know what he will encounter on the way there. Alice checked the information on why the Admiral doing here in a combat zone. David said, "Anything on why he is doing here?"

Alice started to laugh and said, "Nothing. But I have some good news for a change. The Covenant has retreated for the second time."

David shook his head and said, "Something isn't right. They would have tried to kill of us or died trying."

Alice said, "David. The two new species. From what I heard they are calling themselves. Brutes and Drones. The Drones look like big bugs and the Brutes look like an ape."

David stopped and said, "You know I want you to do a scan of all the damage we have taken then get ready for the final round because I am going to take the fight to them."

Alice nodded her head and said, "Sure thing. The Admiral is in the main hall he is waiting for you to show up."

David picked up his pace and said, "Tell the Admiral I am two out." Alice patched it thought to the Admiral.

David reached the main hall with some time to spare. He walked in and said, "Sir."

The Admiral looked at him and said, "David. I have a special mission for you. I have some more men coming here to defend this place."

David removed his helmet and ran his finger's though his hair and said, "What is the mission?"

Alice showed up on a pedestal and said, "David. Shut up."

He looked at her and said, "Oh. Bite me Alice."

The Admiral looked at each other and said, "Ok. David. You will be leading some men against the ship that has landed."

David looked at Alice and said, "Scan the ship and tell me what they have there."

She nodded her head and said, "Ok. I will have the information in three minutes."

David smiled and said, "Ok. I need the area clear of all the enemies before I make my move. I would like to go in alone because I can move faster then anyone here."

The Admiral smiled and said, "I have some new toys for you to use when you are there."

David smiled and said, "Ok. Please bring them inside before we get hit again."

A couple of Marines looked at the Admiral and said, "I am only here to drop off the supplies. David is in tactical command of this base which means I am under his command also."

David shook his head and said, "Ok. Sir. I want you to be ready to leave if things get out of hand. I will have a couple of marines to stay with you at all times. You are not to leave this hall without telling me or Alice is that understood sir?"

Admiral Patterson nodded his head and a couple of marines moved next to him with a couple of assault rifle's at the ready. David looked around and said, "Ok. Here is the plan. I am going to kill everything on that ship. During my time there. I want all of you to hold this base. If anything happens to me get the Admiral out of here on the double. I will let you know when Dragon 1 is done. Let us see what the Admiral has brought."

When someone said, "Sir. Incoming transmission."

David looked at Alice and said, "Track the signal."

Everyone jumped to their tasks and Alice tracked the signal and said, "I have a lock. It is on our own band."

David put his helmet on and said, "Ok. Alice get ready. Make it look like I am alone here to be on the safe side."

She nodded her head and said, "It is all yours."

David smiled and said, "This is Spartan one-one-nine. Who am I talking too?"

The screen turned on and said, "Spartan 119 it is nice to see you are alive." David tilted his head to one side and said, "Please introduce yourself so I can call you by a name."

They smiled and said, "I am Captain Samson. Nice to meet you."

David said, "I am sorry sir but I have to check something out real quick."

David moved out of the screen for a moment and said, "Alice?"

She checked the data and said, "It is true but he is in battle with the Covenant right now."

David nodded and said, "Ok. Sorry about that sir. I have a couple of questions before we do anything else."

The Captain Samson smiled and said, "You are following your training. I am contacting you because I need your help here."

David shook his head and said, "I am sorry but I have orders to defend this place to the end."

The Captain smiled and said, "I am count-manning them. I need you to get your ass up here on the double."

David looked at him and said, "I am sorry. My orders are from the Admiral."

He shook his head and said, "I don't care if he is god himself I want you here right now."

David felt the ground shook and said, "I am sorry sir but I have a war down here I must fight first."

With a wiping movement of his hand across his throat Alice closed the channel. She smiled and said, "He is telling the truth and the Covenant have launched their attack again. This time they are coming straight at us with everything. Bombers will hit the trees in 10 minutes."

David looked at the Admiral and said, "Sir. It is time to get this new gear pasted out. The rest of you hold this place until ordered by me or my AI." They jumped to their tasks and went to defend this place.

David looked at all of them and said, "Ok. Alice. Get the gear up here on the double."

Then a couple of tech's brought the gear up and said, "Here. They haven't being field tested let."

David walked over to them and open looked them over. He smiled and said, "What do we have here."

Alice looked into the cargo boxing and said, "Cool. I like."

The Admiral smiled and said, "This has more power then your suit you are wearing and also it lets the AI with more room in the armor for them."

David whistled in happiness because this armor is going to be fun. He went over to the others and opened them also. He saw that all of them were some new weapons.

Alice said, "You better get your butt back to the front because they need some back up. They are throwing in hunters now."

David grabbed one of the new weapons and said, "Ok. Get the armor ready when I came back in. I am going to use it right way." David started to run with the new weapon across his back and one minute later; he was back at his post and said, "You better duck."

He locked onto a hunter pair and fired. The recoil from it knocks him down on his butt. He sat up and saw that the pair of hunters were gone plus 400 grunts and 200 jackals and 40 Elites. David said, "I will be damn. Alice. Tell you to record that."

She started to laugh and said, "I didn't want to miss the show the others are scared now. David."

David targeted the others and fired again. This time he killed some brutes with his shot and this time. He was ready for the recoil from the weapon. He had about three more shot left in the weapon when someone said, "Sir. They have entered the base."

David put the weapon across his back and said, "Ok. Alice." David started to move to other side where the Covenant were.

Alice said, "I know. Marines are heading there right now. And the armor is ready for you also."

David smiled and double it back to the main hall to get this new armor on and test it out. Alice was a running test on it when David came in and said, "Alice."

She said, "Ready. You have to take it slow. But knowing you."

He removed his helmet and said, "Sir. As soon as I leave lock all the doors because you are going to leave thought the under ground passage to head to the pelican that is docked there. Yours will not get away in time so this one has been hidden away for something like this." He removed his old armor and said, "Let us kick some ass."

The techs helped David put on the new armor and one of them said, "There is a couple of things I need to tell you. We have about 30 new things added to your armor."

David smiled and said, "We don't have time. I have to test them on the run."

He put on his helmet and then was gone from sight. He smiled and said, "Camo. I like it. But how did you get it on the armor?"

One of the techs smiled and said, "We used some of your program's with the help of Alice."

He said, "How do I?" Then he was back again. He thought about being in Camo and then he was. If he thought about begin normal, he was normal.

The Techs said, "We added some implants in the suit to help you better."

Then the whole hall shook when a beam above the Admiral started to fall. David saw this and moved so fast he moved the Admiral out of the way along with everyone else. Then the beam hit the ground. Then time went back at normal. David looked at everyone and the Admiral said, "What happen?"

David looked at him and said, "I don't know. The beam started to fall then the next thing I know the whole world slowed down."

One of the tech's removed a data pad and said, "You have unlocked the new toy. When you move the whole world slows down because you can get a better reading on the damage."

Alice started to laugh and said, "You know I can't wait to go into battle."

David said, "Alice. Please move into the suit and then we can meet them." Then the whole base shook again. David grabbed some ammo for the new weapon and said, "Ok. Let us say 'Hello' to them." Then he was gone.

The Admiral smiled and said, "I couldn't believe he can move that fast now."

David runs outside and saw that the enemy was bombing the base.

Alice said, "Target lock."

David removed the weapon and said, "Here we go." He looked thought the scope and fired. The beam fired at the ten wraiths then in a matter of ten seconds all of them were destroyed. The empty clip popped out and he but a new one in.

Alice giggled and said, "Nice shooting."

The Admiral said, "From what I heard you can destroy more targets with one shot then any other weapon they have."

David said, "I am going to capture the ship. I want you to head to the pelican NOW. Alice will give you a map on the way there." Then there was a warning light came on and David saw that a Banshee was coming right at him. Like before the time to be slowed down some.

But I am going to add more to it when I get a chance so please be nice. I do own the New armor and the weapons that will be showing up in later chapters. I will give the spec's of the toys in the next chapter.


	3. The Question

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. Halo belongs to Bungie but I do own the Spartan 119 David, and everyone else in the story. If I am breaking any laws let me know.

Cast (New Faces): The Major Players

Spartan 119: He is the Last Spartan on Earth. All the others like him have gone to other planets or fighting on a ship.

Alice: Spartans' 119 AI. She knows what is he is thinking better then anyone. She also the only AI he opens up to and the only friend he has left

Admiral Patterson: He is Spartans' 119 only a person who can tell what he wants to do without asking him but sometimes he wants to hide from the Spartan when he is upset.

Dr. Hollow: The one who wants him to be the best he can be because she was the only family he has left.

Chapter 3 The Question's

September 16th 2569 Military Calendar

Sol system: Earth

2000 hours

David reached for a weapon but the only one he had was the big one on his back. He forgot about the blades in his hand gauntlets. Then time sped up again. David jumped at the last second and cut the Banshee into two. That is when he saw a Plasma rifle on the ground next to the banshee. He picked it up and said, "Better then anything right Alice." Alice said, "Can you not destroy anymore Banshee's because we could use a ride." With a bit of humor behind it. He smiled and said, "Next one all right?" That is when he started to head off. As he walked he runs into some Brutes. David shook his head when one of them fried at him. Its aim was off but there was an explosion right behind him. David turned and was there was a hole. David reached for the plasma rifle when he heard a sniper shot. He said, "Alice." She said, "I have the location. It is from a sniper rifle." He ducked when the Brute fired again. Alice said, "It is a standard issue sniper rifle SRS 99D Am." He rolled his eyes and said, "Alice?"

He turned onto his side and fired. But the plasma rifle wasn't working. Then there was another sniper bullet went thought two brutes standing behind one another. David saw that the Brute had dropped the weapon he was using. David hopped he would make it to it without being killed. David grabbed it in time when a Plasma grenade landed right in front of him. As David watched the Grenade land he left like this time was up. He had one choice and hopped it would work. Time slowed down to a crawl when he jumped. The sniper said, "Nice move." Then went back shooting the Brutes. David felt the heat from the grenade denoted behind him. David hopped that his luck would hold out for a few more minutes. Then time went back to normal and he landed hard against a tree and Alice said, "Are you hurt?" He smiled and said, "I am fine I think. Damage report?" Alice said, "You armor took some of the damage but you are still fine." David leaned up against the tree for a few minutes to catch his breathing. Alice said, "What is wrong. Your heart is beating ten times it is use too." David sighed and said, "That fucking Grenade scared me. I haven't begun to scare. I know I have face tanks and things like that but this was different." Then a voice came over the com and said, "I thought you might need some back up. I have you covered for the next hundred yards." David smiled and said, "Ok. Thanks." Then there was a green flash on his HUD to tell him that he got the message. Alice smiled and said, "I have accessed the service record and there is no record of this person?" David sighed and said, "Ok. Patch me thought to the Admiral." After a couple of minutes Alice patched David to the Admiral and then said, "Ok. You have him." David got up and said, "Sir. I would like permission to have the bombers hit the area 500 yards in front of me. Once that is done sent in the hogs with some supplies. Also I would need a med kit because I am wounded." The Admiral smiled and said, "Bombers will hit the forest in five." David saw that there were bombers on the way in and he said, "How about the supplies?" Patterson smiled and said, "ETA 6 minutes. They will reach you after the bombers do they run." That is when David heard a snap of a branch. It was right behind him. Alice was already doing a check on what might have made that sound. David said, "Ok. I will be waiting at this location." He sent a location to Patterson and hoped he would understand about the location. David reached down and brought up his plasma rifle to his chest and waited for the person to get closer. Alice activated the com for him because he was busy getting ready to see who was walking up on them. If they were, Covenant wouldn't they sent out more then a single scout. The person walked right pasted him and then he saw it was another Spartan.

Alice brought up the soldier's name and rank but all that came up was a number and that was it. David said, "Don't move. I have a gun pointed at your neck. Now turn around slowly to let me look at you." The Spartan moved around slowly like he was told and then said, "Where are you. I would like to see who I am talking to." David thought about being normal and he said, "Hello there." The Spartan lowered their hands and said, "Nice to meet sir. You might be asking yourself who is this person." Alice said, "Yes. It only comes up with a number and that is it. There is no record of you in the army."

They looked around and said, "Let us get going because I don't like talking out in the open here. I was sent by someone you know." Alice interrupted and said, "Company." That is when there were some needles shards come out of the forest and impacted in the tree next to them. They both rolled out of the road and David said, "Location." Alice said, "I can't tell." That is when the other Spartan fired and said, "Got him. Sneaky bastard. A black op Elite. He was on recon to find your location." David said, "Ok. Alice Dragon 2." She smiled and said, "Ok." Dragon two would change the HUD to block out all the color and then switch it to locate heat and cold. The Spartan said, "Ok. I see nothing on radar." David didn't say anything that is when he pointed his plasma rifle at the Spartan. The Spartan looked at David and was about to say something when David fired. The Spartan ducked and that is when they heard a roar of an Elite being shot. Then David melee the Elite dead. David said, "Sorry about that. That Elite was moving in on you so I couldn't rise to tell you he was behind you. I saw the forest move slightly and I saw it was a com Elite." The other Spartan looked at him and said, "Looks like we are even." David leaned up against the tree again and said, "I must be more hurt then I thought?"

Alice checked him out and said, "You are. Your legs are burned and you will need about a month bed rest. But knowing you." Then something flashed on his HUD. He saw it as a medical kit. Alice said, "You want me to try it." David nodded his head and said, "Better give it a try." Alice activated then David said, "I don't know but it is starting to feel better." David looked at the Spartan and said, "Let us get going." David grabbed some ammo and some extra weapons. The Spartan said, "Well. What are we going to do?" David checked the weapons and said, "Going after something that pissed me off." The other Spartan smiled and said, "You need some back up?" David nodded his head and said, "Let us get going because the longer we talk here the more company we might have."

The other Spartan said, "By the way my name is Bob Spartan 006." David smiled and said, "My name is David. Spartan 119 and the female voice is Alice my AI." Bob nodded his head and said, "Let us get going." Alice said, "We are clear for now." David smiled and said, "Ok. Let us get going?" As the walk David could tell, something wasn't right. Where was the rest of the bastard's? Bob looked at David and said, "You feeling alright Sir?" David stopped and said, "It is quiet a little too quiet?" Alice did a scan and said, "You are right." Then there was movement about 20 feet in front of them. David smiled and said, "Location and type." David moved up against a tree while Bob moved over to the other side and waited. Alice said, "20 yards head of you. And they are Covenant. A patrol of two Elites and ten Grunts. Time to meet. Five minutes." David looked over at Bob and said, "A patrol coming this way." When an Elite comes out of the forest and said, "I know you are out there Human's. I would like to talk to your leader?" Bob settled in for a shot when David shook his head. Alice said, "What do you think?" Bob looked at him and said, "I will have you covered." David moved out into the open and said, "Ok. I would like you to disarm yourself. So I know you can be trusted?" The Elite smiled what David thought was smiled and said, "I will disarm myself only if you promise me you will not kill me?" David nodded his head and said, "One warrior to another?"

The Elite removed all his gear and said, "You are a demon?" David was shock to hear that this Elite thought he was a demon. David said, "Please call me 119. If you don't mind." He nodded his head and said, "I know this might be a weird request but I would like to know your name?" David smiled inside his helmet and said, "I might not trust you fully all right?" The Elite nodded his head and said, "I understand. You humans' have a saying, 'Keep your friend close and your enemy closer.' Am I right?" David smiled and said, "Ok. Please follow me but don't try anything because my squad would kill you out a word from me." The Elite nodded and said, "I understand." David bends down and pick up the Elites weapon and gear. Bob came out of the forest and said, "The squad is waiting to move you." David knew that Alice had contacted Bob in on the meeting to make sure he understood the plan. David said, "Spartan 10. Please keep an eye on your guest?" Elite said, "Another one of these filthy Demons" Bob raised his weapon and said, "What did you call me split lip?" David said, "Knock if off. Spartan 10. You are in the front. Spartan 189. You have rear guard." The Elite looked around and said, "Your squad is well hiding?" David shook his head and said, "Ok. Let us get moving?" The Elite walked a few feet in front of David. Alice took that moment and said, "I would like to know what you have planned?" The Elite was walking with its head up high. David said, "We are going to take him to our leader but only if he is knocked out." Alice smiled and said, "I understand. If he is knocked out then he wouldn't know the way we went." David nodded his head.

After 15 minutes of walking they were about 10 yards out when David knocked the Elite out and said, "Lucky for him I didn't hit him any harder." Bob came over and said, "Let us get him inside before his friends show up." Once they got close David contacted the location and said, "This is Spartan 119. We are on your right side. Please respond on channel Delta 2." The com. was quiet and then a voice said, "Roger that. We are waiting?" So David and Bob started to move again. Once they reached the supplies location. A marine came over and said, "Well what do we have here?" That is when the Elite started to wake up. Before anyone could do anything David put some cuffs on the Elite and said, "Sorry about this." The Elite sat down and said, "It is all right. If you came to me and told me that you wanted to see my leader I would have put some bracelets on you also." The Marine looked at David and said, "What is going on here?" Alice said, "How about you shut up and let him do his job. Asshole." The asshole mark sent the marine over the edge and said, "Listen here you piece of technology. I don't take orders from you." David walked up to the Marine and said, "Listen to me. I am your superior and that means if I am busy she can give orders is you don't like it then take it to the Admiral." The Marine shut his hole at the comment. The Elite stood there and said, "Ok. I don't understand you humans' but one thing for sure is. I am going to have a good time with your commander?" Bob walked over to David and said, "I would go back with the Elite." Then David heard something. David dropped his knee and said, "Trouble. The patrol has caught up with us. I will hold them off. The rest of you get the HELL OUT OF HERE NOW." Bob said, "I am sorry but please get into the hog?" The Elite nodded his head and said, "Sure thing?" Bob said, "Good luck." David nodded his head. Then he ran over to the supplies and said, "Ok. Let us get ready Alice." Alice giggled and said, "Party time." David removed some ammo and got ready for them to show up. He moved the ammo and extra supplies into a nearby cave for the time begin.

Once everything was ready David moved out. He kept on looking around him waiting for something to happen and that is when he saw something move about 30 yards in front of him. He ducked behind the tree and said, "What the hell was that?" Alice said, "Unknown. I didn't get a good look at it." David said, "Ok. Alice get ready because we are going?" He heard her gulp and he said, "Don't worry. Your life and mine will not die here today. I want to die of old age." She started to laugh and said, "Don't worry. You will not die if I have anything to say about it." That is when they were attacked.

Author Note: But I am going to add more to it when I get a chance so please be nice. I do own the new armor and the weapons that will be showing up in later chapters. Sorry about not giving the spec of his armor. I still have to work on his spec I would add them to the next chapter promise


	4. The Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. Halo belongs to Bungie but I do own the Spartan 119 David, and everyone else in the story. If I am breaking any laws let me know.

Cast (New Faces): The Major Players

Spartan 119: He is the Last Spartan on Earth. All the others like him have gone to other planets or fighting on a ship.

Alice: Spartans' 119 AI. She knows what is he is thinking better then anyone. She also the only AI he opens up to and the only friend he has left

Admiral Patterson: He is Spartans' 119 only a person who can tell what he wants to do without asking him but sometimes he wants to hide from the Spartan when he is upset.

Dr. Hollow: The one who wants him to be the best he can be because she was the only family he has left.

Chapter 4 The Warning

David ducked when some Brutes came out of the forest. They were carrying some new weapons. David shook his head and said, "Damn. I should know there would be patrols out."

That is when there was some gun fire behind him and off to his side. David dropped down to the ground and fired his weapon also. Until one Brute tossed his weapons to the ground and came charging at David. David jumped up and that is when the Brute stopped with a bullet hole though his eye. David fired at the rest of them until he heard buzzing sounds.

Alice said, "Drones."

David switched targets and said, "DRONES." Then the gun fire switched to the drones. David shot about 30 of them when he got attacked from behind by a Brute. David skipped across the ground and then slammed up against a tree.

Alice said, "Fucking Brute."

David lifted his weapon and fired. He killed the Brute. 10 minutes later the enemy was dead. David looked around and said, "Report?"

Alice showed up on his HUD and said, "Your armor is damaged but it will still move. What is wrong?"

That is when a figure walked out of the shadows and said, "Hello there David."

David looked at the person and said, "Alex."

The person started to laugh and said, "No hug."

David looked at the FOF tag and saw it was Spartan 095 Alex. David removed his helmet and said, "You piece of scum. How have you begun?"

Holding out his hand. Alex looked around and said, "Clear."

Then he removed his helmet and said, "Not bad. Have some new scars on your face."

David touched his cheek and said, "Ya. Got it fighting against some hunters one day. Sneaky bastard cut thought my helmet in half. And it was it last mistake."

Alex smiled and said, "I got word from someone that you were going to fight against the entire Covenant without any backup. When I heard this I came to help for our brothers and sisters that can't be here today."

David put his helmet back on and said, "Well let us get resupply and head on out." That is when more Spartans showed up. David saw it was more of his family. Spartan 197, 050, 020, 060, and also 005. David smiled and said, "Hello there everyone."

They all nodded their heads and Spartan 005 said, "Permission to come on the mission David?"

David nodded his head and said, "Like the good old days. The dragons are back for another round against the enemy." David led them to the cave where he put the extra supplies. As they walked David saw that Spartan 005 was walking with a bit of a limp.

Alex said, "We ran into some problem coming here to meet up with you. They got hit in the leg from a Jackal with a beam rifle."

005 turned around and said, "Ya. But the Jackal pissed me off so I broke its neck."

David smiled and said, "You know how to take care of yourself when I am not there."

Alice smile and said, "David. We have incoming message it is from the Admiral."

David said, "Patch him thought."

Then on a mini screen the Admiral showed up and said, "David. We got some new information for you. The Spartan you meet has dropped off the package and heading to your location with some more ammo."

David said, "What is this information you have for me?"

Then Patterson said, "Well. The Elites have gone from the Covenant and they want to join us."

David said, "You have to be kidding me on this?" Patterson saw David reacting and said, "I am not kidding. This Elite wants to know if we can help him get the others free."

David said, "I will try to free them but if I can't then I would have to kill everything?"

Patterson nodded his head and said, "I understand. Do you want this Spartan there with you?"

David looked at the Spartans stopped and turned around to look at him. Then they nodded their heads they wanted this back-up. David said, "We could use a ride to get to the location. If you don't mind giving us a couple of hogs."

Patterson smiled and said, "I have something better. It will be at your location in 5 minutes. And don't worry. We got out safe. Thanks to your fast thinking."

David said, "Doing my job sir. Ok. This is where we will be." David sent the location where he was going to get resupply.

The Admiral nodded and said, "Ok. Good luck Spartan and see you again."

David smiled as Alice closed the channel and said, "Well better get going. By the we get there and resupply your ride would show up."

David started to walk and said, "We are going to get a ride there and the other Spartan I meet would meet us there. We could use the back up and let me tell you that they can fight?"

Spartan 005 walked up to him and said, "What is wrong David. You haven't being this sad after we lost."

David looked at them and said, "They are MIA. Let us get going."

Alice said, "Sorry. I didn't know about that. I am sorry for losing them?"

David shook his head and said, "It is alright Alice. When this mission is over I will tell you the whole story. Spartans head out."

The rest of the Spartan's moved out in beta movement. Once they reached the location in about 3 minutes David removed his weapons and said, "Stock up. We are going in heavy and fast. Once there we can drop some supplies off if we need too."

David walked inside and brought out a crate of ammo and grenades. Everyone grabbed what they needed but David picked up the big weapon because he was going to knock out the sentry's then switch to his other weapons.

Spartan 005 walked up to David and said, "Bullet for your weapon."

David removed his helmet and said, "Thinking about the mission."

Alice said, "I will move to Spartan 095 to update the mission."

Spartan 005 removed their helmet and said, "I am sorry for comment. I didn't mean to say something like that."

David turned around and said, "Don't worry about it. How have you begun Betty."

Spartan 005 Betty smiled and said, "Other then the limp fine. New armor?"

David smiled and said, "Ya. Testing it out. Can you please tell me that you forgive me for yelling at you?"

Betty smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Get some rest." David put his helmet on and said, "Wake me up in 30 minutes. And tell Alice not to wake me up by using pain."

Betty nodded her head and said, "Sure thing." Then David closed his eyes and fell asleep. As soon as he closed his eyes he was fast asleep.

Betty walked over to the other and said, "He is fast asleep. Also I have a message for you Alice."

Alice showed up on Betty's HUD and said, "Not to use pain right?"

Betty nodded her head and said, "Yup."

Alice started to laugh and said, "It only means that he wants to be waking up the fun way."

Betty rolled her eyes and said, "How about you fill us in on David."

Alice smiled and said, "Well David has been himself for the longest time. I forget that he is human. When he wasn't fighting I would see him walking around looking for some fights. Dr. Hallow would watch him fight against robots. After he was done she looked at him and told him that he must have lost some brain cells for fighting against the robots without his armor on. But it fell on defeats ears with him."

Alice told them everything from the landings up to then they meet. 10 minutes later they heard a roar of an engine. Everyone lifted their weapons when a vehicle came into view. Someone in armor was behind the wheel and then they turned the wheel to one side and slide towards Betty and the others. Once the dust settled the person said, "Damn. Now that was fun. Spartan 106 Bob."

That is when David walked out and said, "I don't know about you guys but is it noisy out here." That is when he saw the vehicle. He smiled and said, "Well nice to see you again Bob."

Bob nodded his head and said, "Nice to see you again David."

David looked around and said, "Bob this is the dragon group."

Betty held out her head and said, "Spartan 005 Betty." Bob smiled and said, "The honor is all mine."

David shook his head and said, "She doesn't like?" But it was too late. Bob was on his back with a pistol pointed at his head.

David sighed and Alice said, "She doesn't like be treating like a princess. The last time someone did that they couldn't move for a month."

Betty said, "That is true."

David picked up some more ammo and said, "I hope you brought some duct tape?"

Bob got up off the ground and said, "Yes. 10 rolls of it."

Then a panel open on David's armor. Alice said, "Unlocked some ammo panels for you David."

David shook his head and said, "When did you find out about this?"

Alice said, "Done some tests and I found out when I was checking out the schematic and found out that you can carried more ammo then one else."

David smiled and said, "Cool. Ok. Let us load up and head out." David picked up some more ammo and placed it into the panels and then grabbed some more weapons. He picked up a shotgun, some pistol, and an assault rifle.

Betty walked up to David and said, "We are almost ready. How about you?"

David finished loading in ammo and said, "Ready. But let us wait for a bit. I need to get some more rest."

Betty nodded her head and said, "Ok. We will head out tonight when it is dark out." David saw something moving in the forest.

Alice said, "Hunters along with some Brutes?"

David smiled and said, "Ok. Let us go and meet our guests." Everyone grabbed their weapons and loaded a clip or some rounds into their weapons.

David removed his big weapon and said, "Ok. When I fire this weapon move out of the road. This weapon can kill everything I lock onto."

They all nodded their heads and Betty said, "Lock and load."

David stopped and looked around. Alice said, "What is wrong David. You are upset about something?"

David smiled and said, "Thinking about something that is all." Then he started to walk.

Betty was in the lead when she said, "I have them."

David dropped to his knees and said, "Ok. Betty, Alex, Bob, and the others when I fire move. Send me the location of them."

Betty flashed a green light on his HUD telling him that she got his message. David closed his eyes and said, "Victory. I am god's hand and I am also his weapon." He opens his eyes and saw that he had the location. The weapon was locking on and then it brought a message across his HUD saying it was ready. Alice saw David nervous about this so she started to play David 3. David relaxed and said, "Location confirmed. Target locked. Still heading towards me?"

Alice said, "Yes. And the others are out of the road. Half are on the right and the rest on the left. You may shoot?"

David moved his finger to the trigger and said, "Please lead me to VICTORY." Then he fired. The weapon fired and the lead Brute saw it coming and tried to get out of the road but it was too late.

Alice said, "Targets destroyed. Weapon has 6 shots left."

David sat down on his butt and said, "Ok. Betty take two and check to see if there is any guns or grenades. I need to rest." David got up and walked back to the cave to rest. Betty took Spartans 020 and 197 to see what they can find. The rest of them went back to the cave with David.

Bob walked next to him and said, "Good shot. I should get a weapon like that one?"

David looked at him and said, "No. Only someone who has being to hell and back again can handle this weapons. For me I lost my soul to the devil a long time ago for this power."

Then walked inside the cave. When Spartan 050 walked up to David and said, "Bullet for your thoughts?"

David removed his helmet and said, "Worried."

They removed their helmet and said, "I know. When we were training you would come in last to make sure everyone else got to eat. Until that day."

David removed his helmet and said, "You have that right Erin. Wake me up in an hour."

Erin smiled and said, "Sure thing. I will be in command until Betty gets back?" David nodded and replaced his helmet and went to sleep.

Betty, 020, and 197 went to check to see what they can find. All that was left was bones and weapons. Betty said, "Ok. Grabbed all the weapons you can then head back." That is when they heard a moaning sound. They leaved their weapons and took a look around. Until they came across a wounded Brute. Betty smiled and said, "I know I hate shooting a wounded enemy but I don't care about you that much." Then she shot it in the head. She looked around and said, "Ok. Clear this area up and let us head back to camp." So that is what they did.

Meanwhile back a camp Erin was running a test on his armor when Alice said, "Group 2 is heading back."

Erin smiled and said, "Ok. Once they get back we will sleep in shifts."

10 minutes later Betty and her group showed up and Betty said, "Ok. Here is everything we could find?" She laid down all the weapons they could find.

Erin smiled and said, "Ok. What are you orders sir?"

Betty smiled and said, "First group can sleep while the second group stand on guard." So the Erin group walked into the cave and went to sleep while Betty's group stood on guard. 50 minutes later David woke up and saw the Erin and the others were sleeping so he walked out and saw that Betty's group was on guard duty.

David walked up to Betty and said, "Head inside I will take over?" Betty nodded her head and then her group went inside to rest. David put assault rifle across his legs and listen to the wind thought his helmet. 4 hours later everyone had woke up from their sleep. David had falling asleep so Alice took over and was doing scans every 30 seconds to make sure there wasn't anything out there.

Betty came out and said, "David."

David shook his head and said, "Sorry. I must have dozed off. Ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads when Bob said, "I am ready also. Permission to join the dragons."

David smiled and said, "When you fight against the enemy as long as we have then yes but I don't know."

Betty heard him softly gigging behind his helmet when Bob said, "I promise to work my best?"

David held out his hand and said, "Welcome to the Dragon's. D7. I am D1. Spartan 005 is D2, Spartan 050 isD3, Spartan 095 is D4, Spartan 060 is D5, Spartan 020 is D6 and that is the whole group. Ok. Dragon's LOAD UP AND HEAD ON OUT!!!!"

So everyone grabbed their gear when David said, "Please let us all come home from this mission." Everyone loaded in but there wasn't room for David.

Betty said, "I will walk."

David shook his head and said, "I am going to be riding also. In style." He climbed onto the top of the hog and said, "I would like to feel the bumps better like this?"

Betty nodded her head and said, "Roll out." Bob started to the engine and then headed for the Covenant ship.

David was having a fun time holding onto the top of the hog. It was late when they arrived at the location. David ordered them to stop a few kilometers from the ship because they didn't want to be spotted until they wanted too. David walked in the lead when he heard the sentry's walking around a few meters in front of them. David held up his hand and said, "Ok. Spread out. Don't open fire until ordered." All of them went him a green light telling them that they got his message.

Alice said, "I did a scan and they have some Elites, Grunts, Jackals, Hunters, and the others."

David smiled and said, "Ok. I need a plan."

Alice giggled and said, "I already have a plan."

David said, "Ok. Fall back 30 yards and then wait." They sent him another green light as they understood. David started to fall back when he saw some blips moving alone with him. And they were green so they friendly. 30 feet later he arrived at the location. Then saw a nav mark showed up on his HUD and then saw it was leading towards a huge tree. As he walked he saw that everyone was there waiting for him. David moved his head around and Betty shook her head telling him that they were clear. David moved into the tree and then said, "Ok."

Bob said, "I would like to be in the front line of the attack?"

David shook his head and said, "No. You will attack from the other side of the ship. We will meet under the ship once we clear the area around the ship."

Bob sighed and said, "Ok." David started to sketch out the plan that Alice had came up with. It took 5 minutes to give everyone a job. That is when there was a message from the Admiral. David looked at Betty and said, "You take it. I need to double check the plan."

Betty nodded her head and said, "Ok."

Alice did a scan of the area and the ship. Then she said, "We have some company on the ship?"

David raised an eyebrow and said, "What are you talking about?"

Alice showed up on David's HUD and said, "We have some troops that are being held on the ship. From the looks of it. The group of marines we lost contact with last year are on the ship?"

David removed his helmet and said, "Betty. Time to do some digging."

Betty nodded and said, "Ok."

Then Alice pasted the information over to Betty because David was busy thinking about something.

Erin looked at him and said, "Bullet for your thoughts?"

Bob said, "Bullet. I thought it was penny for your thoughts?"

David looked at him and said, "When you have being in battle as long as we have then you will understand what it means." Bob let it dropped and then went back getting ready.

Erin removed his helmet and said, "Worried?"

David rubbed his head and said, "More then you know. It wasn't like the last time we have to fight against the marines on the ship. Then we know how many people are on the ship but this time we don't know."

Erin put his hand on David's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it."

Thirty minutes later they were ready to head out. David put his helmet on and said, "Ok. Betty will lead the second team. Which means you will take this side and I will take the other."

Alice said, "How about I jam their communications."

David smiled and said, "Ok. Once you are done that contact the marines telling them that help is on the way."

Betty held out her hand and said, "This one is for the Spartan's."

Everyone put their hands on top of her's and then the last one was David. He looked at Betty and said, "Ok. Here we go?"

He put his hand on top of theirs and then they headed out. David liked working alone but he wasn't he had Alice which was like having someone watching his back for him. Betty got ready alone with everyone else because David would fire first then on the second shot they would open fire on the rest of the enemy. David looked around when he reached his location. He removed the weapon and said, "Alice. Give me some big targets." There were some Hunters and some brutes other then that there wasn't much anything heavy until he saw that they have some turrets were set up also.

David locked onto one of the turrets and said, "Alice. Tell everyone to hold until turrets are out of the job."

Alice said, "I already told them to wait for you to tell them to move."

David set his weapon up on his shoulder and then said, "Alice. When I fire you know what to do?"

She started to laugh and said, "Don't worry. When you fire they would be listening to some music." David closed his eyes and fired. He knocked one turret out and then went back to knocking the others out. In a matter of 2 minutes all the turrets were out of action. David locked onto the Hunters and then fired again. Betty saw David was killing all the heavy gun and enemies before they moved in.

She said, "Ok. Get ready."

David fired his last shot and killed the rest of the Brutes and Hunters. He tossed the weapon away. Then reached for his Assault Rifle and headed for the rally point. Betty saw David on the move and that might time to see if anyone is home. David crouch under the ship and brought his Rifle up to be ready to fire.

Betty showed up and said, "Nice shooting." David nodded and that is when some Pelicans came in.

David said, "Alice. Tell the fucking pilot that I am going to shot them."

That is when the Pelican landed and Alice said, "We could use a ride. I hijacked a Pelican for you guys to get onboard the ship."

David shook his head and said, "I am still going to shoot the fucking pilot."

Alice giggled and said, "I understand. But please don't."

David looked at everyone and said, "What are you waiting for. Get on and then get ready because we are going to say hello the Dragon way." Everyone but Bob started to laugh at that comment.

David got onboard the Pelican and said, "Ok. Alice. Hack into the Covenant system and then open a door for us?" He walked into the pilot sit and then took over control's of the ship and then closed the back door and said, "This is your captain speaking your in flight movie is Death to the Covenant. Flight time will be 5 minutes and I hope you enjoy riding Dragon's air." Then they took off.

Alice said, "Your door is open when your reach you location. They are having a party and guess what?"

That is when Betty said, "We are welcome." Everyone shook their heads and Betty said, "What. It is true." David moved the Pelican up and moved to the location where Alice had opened the front door for them.

Five minutes later they landed inside the Covenant ship and David said, "This is your captain speaking again. Please head for the exit and I hope you will ride Dragon air again." Then he walked out of the cockpit and said, "Ok. Spartan 005, 020, and 060 are on rear guard. Everyone else fall in behind me. Alice please led us to the Covenant armory so we can grab some enemy weapons."

Alice dropped a nav on his HUD and said, "Ok. As of his moment we are going in quiet. No radio contact unless ordered." They all sent him a green light and then he walked off first. Once he was on the deck he looked around and moved his hand out telling everyone to move out. They fanned out and checked all the shadows. Once they were clear they regrouped at one of the big doors that were around the bay. Then David's motion radar picked up movement on the other side of the door. What every they are the are coming to the docking bay. That is when an alarm went off.

David said, "Alice. Block their radar and ghost them."

Alice went to work and said, "Ok."

David moved from the door and pointed to everyone to move out because they were going to have some guest very soon. Betty motion everyone that she found a tunnel. David pointed to her and then inside the tunnel. She understood what he wanted her to do. So she picked 095, 050, and 020 then they went inside the tunnel when David looked at everyone else and they understood what he wanted to do but Bob.

David looked at Bob and pointed to the Pelican and then tapped his weapon. Bob went over and went to grab some more ammo.

Once Bob was gone David said, "Alice. I want you to keep an eye on him. Until he fights against the Covenant without bitching then I will let him in on the jokes but until then?"

She said, "I understand." Then the door open and some grunts came walking in. David brought up his weapon to bear when the Grunts started to drop dead. He looked around and saw that D5 had sneaked behind them and started to knock them out. Until one of the Grunts turned around and said, "Demon." Then started to run around in a circle.

David picked up the Grunt by the back of the head and said, "How about you shut up." Then removed its breather and then it put it hands on its throat. David put the Grunt back on the ground and then started to roll around.

D5 shot the Grunt and said, "I am not a demon." That is when D7 came back with some more ammo. David stocked up on his ammo.

Then Alice said, "Ok. Second group is moving to the armory."

David said, "Ok." He pointed to D7 then the door. Bob shook his head and that is when D5 walked up to him and then pointed their gun at him and then moved their head telling him to move it. So that is what Bob did. He started heading out. David was covering their six when D7 sent a red light telling them to stop. David checked his radar and didn't see anything. D7 pointed to his weapon and then pointed to a nearby hallway.

David nodded his head and said, "Alice?" Alice was checking out to the system when David said, "Alice."

Alice showed up on his HUD and said, "You may go ahead. There is no enemies ahead of you."

David said, "Bob. Says there is enemy ahead of us."

Alice shook her head and said, "There is nothing no heat signatures."

David raised an eyebrow and said, "Ok. D7 and D5 head back to starting location. I will go ahead alone." D5 nodded their head but D7 shook his head. D5 walked up to him and pointed they gun at him and said, "Move it."

That is when team 2 leader said, "Sir. We are at location beta 5. Waiting for your order's."

Alice said, "Head on back with two. Then the other two head on. Meet at location gamma point 7." They sent him a green light that they understand.

David looked at D7 and D5 headed back. David took a couple deep breaths then he went disappeared. David moved slowly around the corner where D7 told him there was a enemy. David put his back up against the wall and moved slowly. That is when he heard squawking coming around the corner. David took a look and there were some Jackals and a couple of Brutes. David smiled and then saw something moved down the hall. David said, "Alice."

Alice said, "I think it is a Elite in Camouflage. But I don't know where they came from."

David shook his head and said, "Let us give them some support." David tossed a Plasma Grenade and it contacted with one of the Jackal's. David heard the Brute telling the Jackal to run away but it was too late. There was a flash of blue light and then some weapon fire. After a moment it stopped David took a peck and saw that the Jackal's and three of the Brutes were dead that only left one Brute alive. David appeared and was about to shot the Brute when he fell down dead.

That is when the Elite said, "That is for my brothers."

David said, "Hello."

The Elite raised his weapon and said, "Demon. What are you doing on this ship."

David fired a shot and then the Elite was about to fire then heard a thump behind him. He turned around and saw that a Brute had sneaked up behind him. David said, "Looking for some friends."

The Elite looked David over and said, "I am also looking for my friends."

David's radar showed some movement coming towards them so David said, "Company. Let us head to the prison because that is where they are being held."

The Elite nodded his head and said, "I know where that is if you don't mind following me."

That is when there was some weapons fire when the enemy came into view. David ducked behind the corner and said, "Fall back. I will cover you."

The Elite tossed a plasma Grenade and then run back to where David was hiding. David poked his head out and fired at the enemy until the Elite was back in cover. David ejected the empty clip and grabbed another one and slammed it into place. Then resume firing.

After about 2 minutes of firing David said, "Damage report."

The Elite checked his gear and said, "Clean and ready. What about you Demon?" This was the first time an Elite was worried about him.

David checked his gear and said, "Please call me 119."

The Elite nodded his head and said, "Sure." That is when some more enemy showed up. David saw it was a Brute and some Grunts.

David primed a Plasma Grenade and said, "Ready." The Elite nodded his head and said, "Ready." He had also primed a plasma grenade then both of them tossed the grenades and both of them locked on a Grunt.

The Brute said, "That way." Pointing back at David and the Elite but the Grunt run right up to his brethren and the Brute then the Grenade's went off.

David said, "Please lead. We don't have much time before they sent more to this area and we don't have time."

The Elite started to run down a hall with David right behind him. David checked his mission clock and saw that he was on this mission for about 10 minutes. With the minutes tickling by the more the enemy would attack in en masse. The Elite, David was following stopped and said, "Company."

David checked his radar and saw that there was some thing up ahead. David said, "Ok. Let me see what is ahead of us."

David said, "Alice. Help."

Alice said, "I have a look and there is some Grunts ahead along with a Jackal."

David looked at the Elite and said, "Grunt's and a Jackal."

The Elite said, "I have a plan if you don't mind following it?"

David said, "What is your plan."

The Elite reached for a Plasma Grenade and said, "Message from me to them?"

The Elite turned the corner and tossed his Grenade at them then David said, "Nice throw but it would be better if you did this."

David tossed a Frag Grenade and then backed back around the corner. Then they heard a Grunt say, "Help. Get it off of me."

Then another one said, "HAAAAAAA." That is when the Frag Grenade went off with a loud BANG.

David said, "Say 'hello' to the other ugly bastards in hell." That is when a Grunt body came flying out of the hall and slammed into the wall.

Meanwhile in the prison section of the ship the Marines were busy doing nothing. That is when the door open and a Brute Captain walked in and looked around. Then said, "I am looking for your commanding officer?"

A marine said, "I am in command of these men."

The Brute Captain came up and said, "Good. I want you to know that we are going to kill you in about 3 days."

Then he left laughing his head off. The marine waited until the captain was gone and said, "You are lucky I am here. Give me a weapon and I will blow you ugly head off."

That is when someone said, "Listen up. Help is on the way. ETA 5 minutes."

The marine said, "Roger that. Ready and waiting."

David said, "We have to get going but we need to make a pit stop."

The Elite said, "Weapons right."

That is when another Elite showed up and said, "Sir. We have cleared all the decks below here and we are in control of the engine room also."

David said, "I hate to interrupt this but we have to head back to the docking bay or a weapons locker."

That is when the new Elite said, "We don't take orders from a demon."

The Elite, David was following said, "He is working with me to save our troops from the ugly bastards."

David leveled his rifle and said, "Don't move." Then fired a shot. The bullet went passed the second Elite and that is when he heard a thump. He turned around and saw that there was a Jackal dead behind him.

David said, "Sorry. But I didn't want to tell you because you would be shot by the time you turned around."

The Elite said, "I am in your debut." David said, "Ok. We need to get some weapons."

The second Elite said, "Please follow me. I will take you to the closest weapons locker we have."

Meanwhile in the docking bay Betty was setting up a defense around the door. They sealed off all but one and boob trapped the other. Bob was going over his gear he removed the clip and then placed it back in. Betty looked at him and in a private channel to D5 she said, "D5. I want you to keep an eye on D7 because something isn't right about them."

This is still a beta but I am going to add more to it when I get a chance so please be nice. Sorry about not giving the spec of his armor.


End file.
